Sometimes it's not About You
by AthenBlade
Summary: Destiny give Rogue a vision.Gambit is going to be shot in his room in 30 minutes. She rushes to save him but can she save him from himself?FINISHED!


Sometimes it's not About You  
  
(AN: This is going to be only one chapter. You see the main reason I think Gambit and Rogue aren't together is not because of Rogue's power but because of her own defenses. She is so afraid of being hurt that she doesn't let in the people that need her most.)  
  
It had been a slow day for Rogue. Xaviar was at a mutant conference, Wolverine was out, and Jean and Scott had taken a weekend off together somewhere. It had been way too quite at the mansion, even Remy had gone to bed early. Compared to his 4 a.m. pattern going to bed at 8:00 seemed like a shift from night to day. And with him gone nothing had seemed worth hanging around for. So she had dressed in a pair of jeans, a red shirt, and a pair of elbow length black gloves to match her coat and she was gone.  
  
She had been walked all around town looking into shops all night and was amazed to see it was past 2 already. She was just heading up Main Street back to her car when she thought she heard someone behind her. She didn't think much of it at first that was until they called her name.  
  
"Rogue!" She turned around trying to figure out who was out at 2 in the morning looking for her. She froze in her tracks, it was Destiny. The blind mutant stood a few feet away, her brown haircut short, wearing a light purple dress and a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Destiny what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years!" Rogue exclaimed rushing to her old friend and mentor.  
  
"I'm sorry it couldn't be on better circumstances Rogue dear." She said with a slight smile. Rogue paused in front of her.  
  
"Under what circumstances?" Rogue said looking around her at the disserted street now on guard.  
  
"I recently had a vision of great importance to you. You're the only one that could stop it from happening." Destiny said quietly.  
  
"What is this vision about?" Rogue asked.  
  
"It's better if I show you dear." She said sticking out her hand. Rogue stared at her in wonder.  
  
'What could be so important?' Rogue thought slipping her arm out of one of her gloves. She took in a deep breath and took hold of Destiny's out stretched hand. It was like a bolt of lightning raced up her arm sending her a rush of images.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Remy's room.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
A digital clock with the numbers 2:32 glowing in red.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Remy his eyes closed on his bed.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
Rogue crying on the floor holding Remy's body in her arms.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Rogue gasped dropping Destiny's hand as she came out of the vision. She was breathing hard and she was having trouble standing. She looked around wildly trying to remember where she was.  
  
"Remy's going to be shot in 30 minutes!" Rogue screamed in disbelief. Without a second thought Rogue spun on her heel and took to the skies at full speed. Destiny stared after her with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Some things have to happen for a person to grow Rogue. Things you can't stop Rogue." She whispered quietly.  
  
******************************  
  
In 5 minutes Rogue reached the mansion and was running up the stairs. She leaped them 3 at a time trying to reach him in time. Rogue was all to well aware that Destiny's prophecies had a habit of coming true no matter what you tried to stop them.  
  
'I just have to get him out of here!' Rogue thought rounding the corner to his room. In less than a heartbeat she was there and flung open the door.  
  
"Gambit we have to get you-"  
  
"Stop right there chere." Gambit whispered. Rogue stopped. Gambit was lying on his bed with the lights out but she could still se it. He had a gun pressed to the side of his head.  
  
"Oh my god Remy." He whispered stepping closer he him.  
  
"I SAID STOP!" He yelled startling her. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Stay right where you are. Unless you met up with Quick Sliver that I don't know about you can't reach me in time if I decide to pull it."  
  
"Gambit what are you doing?" Rogue asked desperately. "Have you been up here all night?"  
  
"Well I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while now. It's pretty hard to commit suicide with 2 empaths in the house and a man that can smell gun oil a mile away." Gambit said staring up toward the ceiling. Rogue just stared at him from the doorway.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this? Is this about what I did to you in Antarctica?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I, I, I, me, me, me." Gambit snapped sarcastically. He turned his face to look at her. "You know sometimes it's not about you. Have you EVER stopped to think about me? Not about what you've done to me but about how I feel when you don't do something."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rogue croaked trying to hold back tears.  
  
"You never think about what it feels like to be so scorned by you. You have never kissed me Rogue!"  
  
"We've kissed."  
  
"No Rogue, I've kissed you. Because I love you and I wanted to show it to you. You kiss we only when you think that you won't have to deal with the consequences afterwards. Have you even noticed that I don't call anyone chere anymore? It's always petite or something else, never chere. That's because there is only one chere in my life and she's unreachable."  
  
"I'm here Gambit. You don't have to go anywhere either you know? Stay here, stay with me." Rogue pleaded. Gambit shook his head.  
  
"It's harder living Rogue and you can't seem to face that. So why should I? The things holding us back have never been me. It's always been you with your inability to face the reality of your powers. You can't touch, WHOOPIE, I know that. I know that better than anyone else on the planet. What better boyfriend could you find then one that knows that?"  
  
"Gambit eventually you'll want a girlfriend that you can touch."  
  
"Stop trying to make my decisions for me! Any boyfriend that you've had never really understood about your power. They tried to change you or never really thought it through. You say your doing what's best for me but your only protecting yourself from a real relationship. Name the things I couldn't do and I can give you way around it. Just try it."  
  
"Kissing."  
  
"Wax lips. I saw it on Batman and Robin. Worked wonderfully." Gambit replied quickly.  
  
"Sex." Rogue stated bluntly.  
  
"Ooh," Gambit purred. "I've thought of many ways around the no touching thing in that department. Have you thought much about it?" His head turned so that he could see her better. She swallowed.  
  
"Yes, I have." She muttered looking way from his glowing eyes.  
  
"Then do you see that it's possible for us to have a relationship?" He asked still watching her from across the room.  
  
"Yes I do and I promise to try this time, I swear. Just give me the gun Gambit." She asked close to tears. He tightened his grip.  
  
"Why are you even here?" HE asked suddenly.  
  
"Destiny came to see me while I was in town. She gave me a vision of you. I came here to get you out of the house and away from the person that was going to shoot you. It didn't show me who pulled the trigger though."  
  
"What time did that vision say I was going to die?" He asked watching her. She looked at his clock, 2:28.  
  
"I don't remember." She lied reaching out for the gun. "Please Remy give me the gun."  
  
"Come on Rogue just tell me. This thing only has one bullet so I'd like to know when I use it."  
  
"You're never going to use it. You're going to give it to me and we're going to have a real relationship."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Rogue really, what kind of relationship could we have with you always worrying that if things go wrong I'll try to kill myself again? You'll look it up on the net and see that almost all people that attempt suicide usually always succeed in the end. That's no way to live."  
  
"Not you Gambit, if anyone could you'd be the one to prove those statistics wrong it's you and me. I think the reason Destiny came to see me was because she knew I couldn't live my life without you. I think she knew the only way I could be happy was if I saw this side of you tonight. I mean think about it Gambit. It would be a million times harder for me to I've with you gone, and couldn't even follow after you if I wanted too. Even Romeo and Juliet got that." She was staring at the clock now, 2:31.  
  
"We'll see." He whispered. Gambit closed his eyes.  
  
"REMY NO!" Rogue screamed shutting her eyes against the sight seconds before the gun went off.  
  
BANG!  
  
She stopped breathing; her heart froze within her chest. She stood there shaking afraid to open her eyes. How could he have possibly pulled the trigger? Why couldn't she have stopped him? Slowly she opened her watery eyes.  
  
Gambit's stared right back at her.  
  
"Funny how things work out, aye Chere?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Oh god Remy!" Rogue cried flinging her arms around his neck. Suddenly it felt like she couldn't stand and she fell to her knees dragging Gambit down right along with her. She held onto him tightly crying tears of relief into his shoulder.  
  
"You fucking bastard, if you ever do something like this again I'll fucking kill you." She threatened pulling back to see his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Chere, some things just have to happen for a person to grow Rogue. And trust me that bullet it long gone and there will never be another one like it." Gambit said holding her tight against him. And in some weird way Rogue was sure that he was right.  
  
THE END.  
  
(AN: If you have any questions just e-mail me at Noonsta14@aol.com or REVIEW and I will e-mail you an answer.) 


End file.
